fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paimon
Paimon is a character in the Doom Dome Battle series, appearing as a boss in the first and as playable in the second game. They appear as a major supporting character throughout Rokukai's Demon Bounty, also being the boss of two possible endings. Once again they are playable in Warriors of Babylon. They are considered to be one of the strongest demons in the Underworld. Gameplay As a powerful demon Paimon possesses over many powers, and is considered one of the most powerful demons around. They always hover above the ground, using their aerokinesis to do so. They control the four main elements except for fire. They can use terrakinesis to sprout giant rocks out of the ground and create protective shields of stone. They can use hydrokinesis to make spheres of water and make snakes out of it. Aside from floating his aerokinesis also helps them to accelerate and boost the speed of their attacks for a period of time. They can combine several of these elemental attacks. His Doom Attack is No Fires Attached. Paimon creates a tornado which traps the opponent and then adds water making it a whirlpool and then throws in some rocks. The opponent receives good damage from and lands on the ground, however if KO'd the opponent seems to have been ripped in parts by the force. In Warriors of Babylon his Doom Attack is Journey Through Earth. They grab the opponent and ascend into the sky before flying down into the ocean with the wind, then shooting through the water as a harpoon, reaching the Earth's crust and drilling through it till they reach the Earth's core where they throw the opponent in. They then fish the opponent out of it and makes the journey back to the stage and disguisted drops their body on the ground. If KO'd only a wet fried body remains. Story History A demon who was created by the former lord of the Underworld, Solomon, the brother of the Almighty One. Paimon was one of the first ones created and acts as the second hand to the ruler. After the passing of Solomon their allegiance was to Lucifer, who was crowned as his successor. However Paimon's allegiance is always left ambiguous, not really clear where it lies. Doom Dome Battle Paimon only appears as a boss in Doom Dome Battle. They are first encountered when Jersey Devil goes to the Underworld and runs into him in Lucifer's throne room. They present the contract that Jersey Devil wanted but to get it he should first go through all the layers of Hell and dropped him down below. They appear again when Joshua, Amaya, Jamila and Koh enter the Gates of Hell as they immediately locks the group up. Jersey Devil however made his way up again, fights and defeats Paimon. After a huge battle at the same place Paimon regains consciousness and kicks all of them out of the Underworld. Doom Dome Battle 2 Paimon returns to Doom Dome Battle 2, this time as a playable character. Rokukai's Demon Bounty Paimon is one of the main characters appearing in Rokukai's Demon Bounty. Like always they appear to be the second in command of Lucifer in the Underworld. They appear at the start of every level selling potions and elixirs to Rokukai that he can use during the level. As of Stage 5 they become much more involved in the bad routes. Paimon tries to guide Rokukai on the bad routes as much as possible. They are the boss in the bad ending of the hero route. Not believing that Solomon is dead and that Aries is the one behind this all. If not evidence was brought to him about it he would fight Rokukai and Seben, allowing Aries to escape. they are also fought in the good ending of the dark route if Prince and Rokukai reconcile about their differences angering Paimon. Throughout the story Paimon is working together with Solomon, thinking that they have been brought back from the dead. Paimon once was the right hand of Solomon and is still loyal to him. They try to get Rokukai on the bad path so Solomon can claim the throne by killing Lucifer. When Rokukai claims the throne, Paimon stands by their side giving Rokukai advice about it. When this succeeds Paimon stays at Solomon's side. However in many endings it is discovered that Aries is controlling Solomon after which they feels shame and guilt for betraying Lucifer but gets excused in most endings. This also happens in the true ending. Warriors of Babylon Paimon was invited to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon by the host for being one of the strongest demons, Paimon however immediately wants to get on the other side of the game. References *Paimon is one of the demons in The Lesser Keys of Solomon, one of the Kings of Hell and described as a strong man with a feminine face. *Paimon's gender is very ambiguous, sometimes referred to as a male, other times as a female. Gallery PaimonBabylon.png|As he appears in Warriors of Babylon Paimon.png|Paimon Paimon - Swap.png|Palette Swap PaimonProfile.png|Profile FemalePaimonExo.png|Paimon genderbend by PyroPaimon.jpg|Paimon by Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Alive Category:Bisexual Characters